Melody of Madness
by Prophets of the Moon
Summary: Some things should never be known. When a strange phenomena leads to an even stranger case of identity crisis, things are turned upside down. Will you swim through the sea of Madness to find the memories shrouded beneath it?
1. The Midnight Singer

**Welcome one and all to the new home of Heart Hymn. I have a quick question before you start reading the revised and hopefully improved story! **

Quick Q: Would you rather me keep the same name, "Heart Hymn" or change it to something like "Song of Sin" or "Melody of Madness"**  
**

**If you're new here then enjoy, **

**_but if you're not,__ I hope you'll take the time to reread because I've altered some key parts. _**

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, I do however own any and all OC's.

* * *

Allen, and his personal shadow, Link, made their way through the new London headquarters to meet the others at the cafeteria. The new Headquarters was larger than the old one and it had taken Allen, who was easily lost, a while to memorize important routes. He still managed to get himself lost on occasion....

He was getting impeccably tired of having Link trail him almost everywhere, and through his exaggerated sense of empathy, could tell that his friends were tired of him monitoring their conversations all the time as well. It wasn't that they had anything to hide but the inspector made it seem like they were already guilty and he was just re-watching the recordings.

They entered, a tad late because Allen and Kanda's training session had run late because the girly haired samurai had refused to admit defeat. Actually, as usual, it had been a straight out tie.... Komui had made them spar at least once a week so they didn't fight quite so much verbally. Most said it was actually quite a spectacle.

As they entered, Lavi waved them over. Allen ordered his mountain of food and completely blocked Link out as he lectured him, yet again, on the necessity of a balanced diet. Blada blada, did Link have a parasitic innocence or something?

Lenalee reported that Leverrier was announcing his decision on Allen's surveillance yet again today. It would be the third announcement Leverrier had made and they all doubted Allen's sentence would be lifted. Leverrier wanted dirt and he would keep coming up with excuses to keep Allen under surveillance. Cross's disappearance hadn't helped his case at all. Now, instead of dividing their attentions between the two, all there suspicions were on Allen. Lenalee was furious, Lavi, although he didn't show it, was worried, and the others, Johnny, Krory, Miranda, Komui, among others, were upset and thought it was all unjust. Allen was just a victim, in their minds. Someone that the Earl and Noah had picked out of everyone to be a part of their plans.....

As Allen finished his last piece of desert, Johnny sprinted over to their table.

"Allen, Lenalee, Lavi. You're all supposed to report to Komui's office after you finish eating." He looked at their empty plates and spoke again. "Actually, now would be good." He pushed his glasses up and started towards Komui's office.

They arrived momentarily, greeted by Reever in front of Komui's office. Reever pushed open the door.

"Aw dang it, why does he always fall asleep." Reever fumed. He walked up to Komui, Lenalee hid behind the door, knowing what was coming next. "Sir, Lenalee's getting married."

Everyone gasped as the usual alarm didn't work. Reever sighed, "Any volunteers?" Johnny and Lavi stepped back, pushing Allen forward. "Sorry Allen." Reever mumbled apologetically, Allen pushed Lenalee out from behind the door, concealing himself. "Sir, Allen and Lenalee are getting married and running away to Paraguay."

"LEEEEE-NAAA-LEEE! NOOOOO! WHERE IS PARAGUAY?!" The bunny mug went flying as Komui lunged for his sister's waist but she deflected it with a book of the nearest shelf. "Allen!" The supervisor's eyes glinted towards the scared looking exorcist.

Lenalee sighed, "Nii-san, I'm not getting married."

Lavi cleared his throat, "Supervisor, you called for us?"

Komui's other side flashed in and his composure as supervisor returned. "Oh, we have several finders in Sweden as of now, they have reported that at night, a girls voice starts singing a lullaby of sorts. Demon's are flocking everywhere so we believe that it may be a new innocence. Every night it's in a different town and it seems it will soon leave Sweden for the next country over. They have a recording of it and we've tested to make sure it's not hypnotic. It only lulls the mind. It doesn't fully put anyone to sleep or under any trance. It's strange, every night at midnight the singing starts and then after about 5 minutes it stops. The finders can't pinpoint where or who it's coming from because they say it sounds like it's coming from every direction. We aren't sure if it is a parasitic innocence, which somehow seems unlikely because of," Komui cleared his throat, "Well, the innocence that the late Cross used. We're wondering if maybe somehow Maria's innocence found it's way into a new host. Anyways, we want you to investigate but I'll let you hear the recording first. The reason I'm sending all three of you is because, well, just listen." Komui gave them a 'be ready' look. "Another reason we're not sure if it's innocence or not is...."

The supervisor adjusted his hat and walked over to a golem floating nearby. The golem fluttered closer to the 3 exorcists and began playing the recording. A familiar, and in some cases nostalgic, melody emitted from the little golem in a voice that compared to an Angel...

All three of the exorcists were too stunned to react. That song......

"Allen-kun...." Lenalee murmured looking at the white haired boy. His expression was troubled. His eyes took on a slight yellow tint then turned back to their normal silver. The only one who noted this, however, was Lavi. And it worried him more than most could ever know.


	2. The Dream, the Ring and the Exorcists

As she woke, Arisa fumbled bleary eyed for her alarm clock that was first on her hit list at the moment. She had been having a great dream! It had been so vivid, like a movie in her head. She was standing in a comfortable room with a man she had never seen before. He had been playing a beautiful and nostalgic song. She had somehow just known the words like a second nature.... She would write down the melody later.

She finally found the danged thing and hit the button with excessive force. She got up slowly, stretched her long arms and headed towards the bathroom where she proceeded to shower and dress. Then she combed through her now dry mid-back length mahogany hair and put it into it's usual ponytail. Her eyes were a sharp green and her skin, though pale and sort of placid, was fairly clear. She took a certain pride in the fact that she could actually be considered quite pretty, not like move star or model pretty but she wasn't all that bad. Too bad no one would look at her like that, not in this town. She took one last look at herself before heading downstairs and leaving.

Arisa walked to school as usual. She was a Sophomore in Axel High. Her mom was a single parent with drinking issues and her older brother was a bit of a delinquent. She loved school, unlike most, just because she could get away from those two. In this town, her mom was famous for being a world class... you know what..... and her brother didn't exactly have a great reputation either.....

Her best friend Hikomi, a fair deal shorter than Arisa with short black hair and brown eyes, met her down the block. "Did you get Mr. Sampson's homework finished?" Hikomi asked. Hikomi had transferred from Japan because of her dad's job.

"Yup. Why? You didn't?" Arisa sighed, Hikomi was a straight A student in everything but Math......

Hikomi's eyes downcast, "No. I just don't understand the whole X and Y thing! When will this ever be useful,?! I mean it's not like we're gonna go to the grocery store and try and find which is the better deal through this whole mathematical blah!" Arisa was used to Hikomi's rants. She just chuckled, patted her friend on the back and kept walking. "Oh yeah Ms. Straight A's-I'm-a-teachers-pet, laugh all you want!"

"Calm down Hikomi, you're getting a B, so what? I failed art......" They both snickered at the time Arisa had somehow managed to get herself a C in art... Arisa blamed her lack of peace and quiet......

Hikomi looked like she wanted to say more but they had arrived at the gates considering they each lived about a block or two away.

"Well, see you in band Arisa!" Hikomi yelled as she sped off towards her first period, gym. Arisa had Language arts.

Language arts was her favorite subject aside from band. They had a free day every Friday, which it so happened to be, so she took out a blank sheet of paper, set up her staff and set to work. Arisa had played the flute since she was 7, when she found the flute her father had left behind, and she was now around 16.

Her piece just flew from her hand, she wasn't really even thinking about it until she noticed she had a full page of sheet music sitting on her desk. She looked down at it and tried to put it to a melody. From the rough idea that gave her, it was pretty and yet sad in a way. She would play it when she had the chance. She failed to notice it was actually the melody from her dream.

Class was over and she headed over to her least favorite class, science. They were studying from books today and doing a written note session. The teacher, Mrs. Agnes, was lazy and undeserving of educating today's youth. Arisa hated her while almost everyone else loved her carefree, lazy in her opinion, attitude.

Other than Hikomi, Arisa didn't really have any friends. Most people avoided her like the plague. She could blame her mom and brother for that. She didn't know why really, but in a town full of goody-goodies, a few bad seeds in the family could get you sent to the bottom of the food chain.

* * *

After another uneventful 3 periods and lunch, it was finally 6th period and time for band. Their teacher, Mrs. Carina, was finishing her coffee as she opened the door.

Arisa opened her case and repressed a scream. Her flute wasn't there! In it's place was a silver ring with a weird glowing green cross on it..

She raised her hand. "Ms. Carina. I don't feel very good, May I go to the nurses office?"

She caught Hikomi's concerned look on her way out and just tried to look in pain. What the heck happened?! Had her brother done it? Sold her flute for more of his hobbies? Maybe her mom? But why would either bother replacing it with the rather expensive looking ring?

After the nurse took her temperature, it turned our Arisa really did have a fever. The nurse said she could stay in her office since school was almost over so Arisa took out a book and dove in. Reading was one of her hobbies. It took her out of this silly little Swedish town she barely remembered the name of.

The bell rang during an exciting part and Arisa was tentative to put it down. She packed up and left after saying thanks to the nurse. She pushed through the clumps of kids on their way out, eager to get home and question her family about her flute. Hikomi's expression stopped her in her tracks.

Hikomi looked angry and worried. When she saw Arisa, worried took over. "Are you okay? It's not like you to get sick and even when you're sick you try and fake your not until someone notices!"

"My head was pounding and I couldn't concentrate, what did you look so mad about a second ago?"

Hikomi pointed, "That." Arisa followed her point to a group of three in long cloaks and in the girls case, a skirt. They all stood out one way or another.

"Who are they?" She wondered, a long look passing over the cloaks and symbols on them.

"Excorcists, they are going to be attending classes at our school and trying to 'blend in'" She made a 'pft' sound, "Like they'll every blend in." Scorn decorated her voice. Hikomi apparently didn't believe...

"What do you have against them?" Arisa had never heard her friend so closed minded and scornful. Arisa respected the exorcists for what they did. If their cause was real..

"They fight for a fictional cause. Who can testify to ever seeing a real akuma?"

It finally clicked, "You're jealous aren't you?" Arisa teased.

Hikomi blushed and sputtered, "Maybe a little...." She admitted. The Japanese girl was always looking for adventure.... She hated the small town.

Arisa took one last look at the figures talking to the principal before heading home with Hikomi. She wondered what would bring three exorcists to their small, homely little town. Come to think of it, they all looked awfully young, didn't they? Arisa shuddered. They were no older than her or Hikomi yet they were off fighting these supposedly evil beings created from human souls? It made her sad, in a way. Even kids were fighting for this cause. She wasn't sure whether not she believed in akuma and what the exorcists did but she wouldn't scorn them for doing their job. She noticed she was lagging behind the smaller form of Hikomi and jogged and caught up with a short jog.


	3. The first day at school

Arisa's weekend was uneventful aside from staying over at Hikomi's house because her brothers creepy friend was coming over. The friend that liked to hit on her at every chance he got. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Hikomi and her stayed up late watching movies and eating popcorn and pizza. They were judging the new place that had opened nearby. Arisa decided to tell Hikomi about her missing flute and Hikomi was as clueless as Arisa along the lines of what to do.

"Neh, maybe you could ask Ms. Carina if you can rent one?" Hikomi had asked.

"It's not really about the lack of flute to play. My dad gave me this flute. Or at least he left it behind. I don't want to be dramatic but it's all I really have left of him, you know?" Arisa's father had left, understandably knowing her mother, when she was about 3. They had been contacted of his death when she was about 5. There was certainly a lot of bad blood between the two, but her mother had still cried.

Hikomi was the only one who would even talk to Arisa if they weren't going to verbally abuse her so Hikomi was the only one Arisa ever confided in. Most people thought her father had been arrested or run off with someone else.

She spent Saturday and most of Sunday with Hikomi, helping her understand algebra and watching movies, eating, gossiping, and mostly trying to figure our the mystery of the missing flute. It was pretty comical watching Hikomi yell at a piece of paper but Arisa still worried.

Then it was over and it was Sunday night, Arisa was in bed, thinking. She would have to tell Ms. Carina about her flute, or lack thereof.

* * *

Arisa woke Monday morning from a dreamless sleep, she has gone to bed late, depressed about her flute and the fact that her brother and mother honestly hadn't touched it. They were both bad liars so she could tell they hadn't. Plus, her mother had been out of town the night it had presumably disappeared and she had no idea where her brother had been but he wasn't home. Her room was light and she practically screamed when she looked at her clock, school started in 10 minutes and she had just woken up! What had happened to her alarm clock?!

She dashed, up skipped a shower, dressed quickly, combed through her hair and put it in a messy ponytail. Then she dashed downstairs, slipped her shoes on and ran at a full sprint towards school, unfortunately, Arisa was somewhat clumsy, so she tripped a few times, slowing her pace. She managed to skin her knee too, even through her pants. Probably because she was running.

She made it to class exactly 2 minutes before it started, panting and receiving a harsh glare from her teacher. She noticed that one of the exorcists had been assigned to this class first period and that her seat was the one next to his.

_That'll be distracting, _she thought as she took her seat next to the white haired boy whom everyone else was attempting not to look at.

Arisa almost cringed at her next thought, they were doing partner reading this period and since there were 4 desks to a row, she would be paired with the exorcist kid. She respected them but they also kind of scared her because he couldn't be much older than her and yet they were off fighting akuma and trying to save the world and that would require some specialness right?

After a minute, her thoughts brought her back to the real world and the lesson which was basically Ms. Tora explaining how to fill out the assignment paper. Then the designated people passed out the books and They were paired with the person next to them.

The exorcist boy smiled and introduced himself as Allen, Arisa smiled back and told him her name. It was surprising to find that they read at the same rate, well almost. Arisa finished about 10 seconds before he did but both were finished easily before anyone else. They shared the paper, quickly filling out the questions, not requiring a lot of brain power. Arisa somewhat wondered what had happened to her usual partner but then shook her head, clearing the thoughts away.

After finishing, and turning in the paper, Arisa turned away and began doodling random things on her notebook. The boy just sat and watched the rest of the class as they slowly began finishing and starting to work on their papers. Arisa's doodling turned into a small ball with wings and a tail with a puff on the end. It was odd because she had never heard of or even seen something like it. She erased it off of her notebook, not wanting to look like a freak and then started humming the tune from yesterday, which she still hadn't gotten to play due to lack of flute. She kept it quiet, not wanting to bug anyone nearby as the white haired boy continued his scan of the room, his eye lingering nowhere and on no one. Arisa wondered what he was looking for and why.

Arisa had just started reading her personal book when the bell rang and it was time for Science. The white haired exorcist followed her into the Science room and went up to Mrs. Agnes . This time he sat in the little section of empty seats in the very back which was open because the AP Science class wasn't very full. Mrs. Agnes passed out the test they had been studying for and said anyone who finished early could do whatever they wanted and quote, 'as long as you don't bug me'. Arisa rolled her eyes, she hated Mrs. Agnes. The exorcist wasn't taking the test because he was just starting so he started writing on a piece of notebook paper.

Arisa took around 20 minutes of the hour long class period to finish and double check her test. Then she turned it in and began reading. Two more periods until lunch, Gym and then Math. She really was dreading 6th period and Ms. Carina finding out about her missing flute. Ms. Carina would probably give her detention but Arisa couldn't just hide the fact that her flute was missing.

* * *

Gym was the running test which Arisa did fairly well on, managing to run for 43 minutes total out of an hour. Arisa wasn't fast but she had pretty good stamina. In actuality, she could out last anyone but she was arguably the slowest person in class. The white haired exorcist was in this class too and he ran for almost the whole time, then again, as an exorcist he must have excellent endurance..... Most people watched in envy as the short, skinny white haired boy ran around the track only breaking a light sweat while most of them were walking every five minutes. There were only 3 people who ran within 10 minutes as long as him. Arisa, Karl, the track star, and Sera who was also in track and gymnastics. They ran fast and for a long time while Arisa just kind of jogged but kept up a stable, quick pace.

The run ended and they all went back to the locker rooms before departing to 4th period.

As she entered, Arisa saw the white haired boy was also in this class. He sat on the opposite side of the room from Arisa. She was beginning to notice that none of the teachers ever addressed him for anything.

* * *

Finally lunch arrived. Arisa sought out Hikomi and found her waiting outside the doors of the cafeteria.

They sat in their normal place, like a giant bubble was around them, no one ever approached. They laughed at it sometimes. They were people repellents. Or at least Arisa was. They opened their lunches and began eating while Hikomi yammered on and on about how hot the red headed exorcist with the eye patch in two of her classes was. She asked if Arisa had any of them in her classes.

"Yeah, the white haired one, Allen I think he said, was in all four of my classes so far." She said nonchalantly. Hikomi smiled, apparently everyone was secretly crushing on Lavi, the red-headed one.

Arisa scanned the room and found the three exorcists looking for a place to sit, _please not here, please not here, please not here _she mentally begged to no avail as the three walked over and sat at the other end of the table. Hikomi looked thrilled, Arisa, not so much.


	4. The possible exorcist

Allen and his friends were a tad late to lunch so most seats were taken. They wanted to sit together and it seemed impossible until they noticed an almost free table at the end of the cafeteria. The only inhabitants were two girls. They were eating and talking and they both glanced over at the exorcist and while the black haired girl who somewhat resembled Lenalee before her innocence had changed kept looking, the mahogany one looked away nonchalantly. Allen faintly wondered why they sat alone while they began heading over to where the girls were sitting.

Lenalee and Lavi were both complaining and glowing with pride because they were both worshiped by the students. They commented that everyone seemed to think the exorcists were attractive.

"You two are the attractive ones," Allen hid a slight blush, "I'm the weird white haired kid with the cursed eye." The others frowned at his comment.

"Allen, that makes you special." Lavi smiled at the younger boy. "Oh, do either of you have any leads on the innocence?" Allen and Lenalee both sighed.

"I was in every single choir class since first period and nothing that resembles the recording came up." Lenalee sighed.

"I didn't think anyone would and my suspicions were confirmed, no one sings in normal classes and there was no strange behavior by anyone." Allen commented,

"Why is Komui making us attend school anyways?" Lavi asked.

"Nii-San thinks we should relate to kids our own age and take a break from fighting akuma while also searching for innocence." Lenalee said in a calm tone.

"Well, you know, I was wondering if it really is innocence..." Allen muttered

Lavi and Lenalee gave him blank looks. "That was the song in my head when I was playing on the ark. Those words, that voice. I'm wondering maybe if there isn't a 15th Noah or if 1 of the ones who we thought were dead, wasn't dead..."

Lavi and Lenalee gasped. "Are you sure Allen? That makes sense but still..... Another Noah?" A sharp gasp brought them back.

Then they finally noticed. The two girls at the other end of the table staring at them.

* * *

Arisa was first to recover, "Um, hi?" Okay, so not smooth at all but she was still a little shocked. What was this about 'ark' 'innocence' and 'noah'? She supposed they were supposed to be fighting for biblical reasons but still....

The exorcists kinda chuckled at her clumsy reply. "Sorry, we kinda forgot there were people here....." The red headed boy whom Hikomi seemed to like said.

"Eh, well, it's alright, we were just eating. Continue I suppose." Arisa turned back to her lunch leaning over and letting her thick ponytail curtain her blush.

Hikomi looked like a total idiot still staring. Arisa gave her a sharp kick under the table and she squeaked. The exorcist were still silent and the air was heavy. They ate in complete silence, both ends of the table silent until Arisa couldn't handle the weight of the silence anymore and started trying to talk to Hikomi.

"How'd you do on the run?" Hikomi stared at her like she was crazy then after a 'follow along or else' look got it.

"Um, 37 minutes I think? It's a little bit under my last time but not to bad." She sighed and asked the dreaded question, "How'd you do?"

Arisa snickered, Hikomi knew Arisa beat her. "43 minutes, 37 seconds." Hikomi gave her a playful scowl and they both started laughing. The exorcists probably thought they were crazy but Arisa didn't much care. It appeared Hikomi had forgotten they were there as well. Then Hikomi remembered something.

"Arisa, how are you gonna get out of band? Your flute still hasn't shown up?"

_Nice one Hikomi, way to dampen the mood. _Arisa thought.

"I'm not entirely sure, I suppose I'll just tell Ms. Carina and accept whatever happens." She glared at the ring on her right hand.

"It is kinda pretty." Hikomi admired the ring.

"I guess." Arisa muttered. 4th period Math had been impeccably boring and she had just been fiddling with the ring throughout class. Social studies was next period and the teacher had promised to take them outside.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi had been slightly embarrassed to have spoken so freely in front of the two girls. The mahogany haired one, Arisa he was guessing, tried to lighten the mood by starting a conversation with her friend, Hikomi was it, and it had helped slightly but the three didn't start talking but all their interests were perked when they heard something about a missing flute being replaced by a ring.

Allen looked at his schedule, he had Social studies next. Lenalee had yet another choir class to attend and Lavi had Gym. Allen and Lavi had reverse schedules so since Allen had started with Language arts, Lavi would end on it.

The girls ate in silence now as well, the comments about the ring appearing to dampen their mood. The Bell finally rang and the girl he decided to refer to as Arisa and him once again headed to the same class. Ms. Tora's Social Studies class. They sat in the same seats from earlier for attendance and then were told to line up and head outside for studying.

They sat in a circle on the ground and took notes as Ms. Tora read from a text book. Allen had absolutely no reason for knowing any of this but he knew it was part of their mission. He noticed Arisa was sitting next to him and he looked over just in time to see a ring with a literally glowing green cross on it. It was once again hidden by her sleeve after he had time to blink. Innocence...? It looked strangely like the glowing green cross on his hand before Tyki destroyed it and he got crown clown.

After a studying a bit and distractedly thinking about the ring, his left eye activated causing shouts of alarm from most of the class as he scrambled to cover it with his gloved left hand. Akuma were nearby! The teacher nodded at him and told everyone to get inside. A second later, two level 2 akuma and two level 3's came out of the tree line that bordered the school.

Allen spouted a cape and giant clawed hand.

* * *

Arisa watched in amazement as Allen started fighting off the akuma. He was amazing! The whole class was gawking. Maybe that's what he meant by cursed eye...? He could sense akuma? Arisa remembered him mentioning a cursed eye during lunch....

The whole class was running towards the school building including Arisa when her foot got stuck in a small hole and she tripped, the rest of the class running on ahead. She doubted anyone would help her up.

She lifted herself of the ground only to fall again from an immense pain in her ankle. _Oh for the Pete's sake! I fall 20 times a day and I sprain my ankle the only time my life is in danger?! Come on! _She mentally shrieked.

Allen had taken down one of the two level 3 akuma but the other three lvl 2's and the other level 3 were dancing around avoiding everything. One of the level 2's spotted her and it started towards her. She tried pushing herself with her arms trying desperately to get to the door. She tried standing again but her ankle crumpled beneath her. Had she broken it? A sprain shouldn't have been that bad! She resumed dragging but the akuma easily caught up and had a large gun barrel pointed at her. She felt a slight twitch of her ring but didn't take the time to look at it until a huge pink wave came off her hand. The thing shrieked before it could shoot and exploded, she ducked towards the ground in a hurry to protect herself.

Arisa's brain was completely over-run with fear, panic, confusion, amazement and surprise to fully comprehend anything that had just happened.

Once they were in the classroom, she noticed no one was there. _I suppose they went deeper in case Allen lost... It would have been embarrassing to have them watch me almost die anyways... _She mentally reasoned.

Allen slipped out a small winged golden ball from his pocket and started talking into it. It resembled Arisa's doodle from earlier in language arts. He finished talking to it then turned to her.

"You should probably go to the nurse. Are you okay? Should I help you?" Worry tinged his tone.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. I'll go to the nurse on my own." She nodded and limping her way to the nurses office.

A quarter of the way, she really wished she had let Allen help her but somehow, she made it.

The nurse smiled and shook her head. "What happened?"

"I tripped and sprained my ankle..." Arisa smiled sheepishly.

The nurse walked over and examined her now exposed ankle. Once she looked over it, her smiled turned into a huge frown. "Arisa, this is more than a sprain, you broke your ankle. Not to severely but enough to keep you off your feet for at least a week or two. Are you sure you tripped?"

"Well, I got it caught in a small hole...." So, it was broken.

The nurse clicked her tongue in annoyance proceeded to get a wrap out of the cabinet and began wrapping Arisa's ankle. It hurt when she started doing it to tightly but Arisa suppressed a whimper of pain.

"Well, you should still go to a hospital and get it properly set. I'll let you stay here again." The nurse turned around and began writing out an injury report. Like her mom would bother taking her to the hospital. She laid back against the wall behind the small cot. She wished she could have gone to band class and get this whole confession thing over, but she knew the nurse wouldn't let her leave with a broken foot. Maybe fate wanted her to wait a little longer?

She kinda wondered how she would get home, the bus didn't go to her neighborhood and it may only be two blocks but she wasn't sure if she could walk to her house. She remembered the notes to the tune she had written and started to softly play them against a pencil.

After the rest of 5th and 6th periods ended, Hikomi rushed into the nurses office looked panicked. "Arisa! What happened!? Are you okay?" Her Friend was slightly out of breath.

"I just broke my ankle, its not too bad. I just can't walk well." She said

"Oh yes, you're just fine." Sarcastic was truly the only way to describe Hikomi's tone, "I'll have my mom drive us to the hospital." It was implied that Hikomi didn't trust Arisa's mom to take her.

"Fine." It was nice to know she had someone to rely on. She smiled and then cringed as she set her foot down again.

* * *

That afternoon, the three exorcists gathered in their three bedroom suite, because Komui couldn't risk Lenalee sharing a room with anyone, and sat down. "What is it Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Well, remember those girls from lunch? I think one of them is an exorcist. The mahogany haired one. We were in Social studies when a small group of akuma attacked the class. I was trying to fend them off and she tripped while the rest of the class was hurrying inside. One of the akuma went after her and I thought it was going to kill her before I got there, I turned around for a second to finish off the level three I was fighting before it could kill me and when I turned around she was ducking and the level two was no where in sight. I think maybe an innocence reacted on it's own to save her."

"Well, that's weird..... Did she have anything that could be a weapon?" Lenalee asked.

"Not really but she did have this weird ring, it was silver and had a glowing green cross on it. She said something about it previously being a flute."

"Well, I suppose we at least found something." Lavi smiled.

Then Tim drifted out of Allen's pocket and nipped his ear as punishment for being kept in Allen's pocket all day. Allen's ear was actually bleeding and it hurt a lot. He flicked Tim 'lightly'.


	5. Broken bones and Dilemas

After leaving the hospital, with her newly casted ankle, Arisa rode home with Hikomi who invited her to stay for a while. She wanted too but she didn't want to burden Hikomi and her family so she declined and used the key under the mat to enter her home. She heard snoring and saw her mom sprawled on the couch. She sighed and went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich or something. The cast was a hindrance to her movement but she eventually got the hang of it after falling about fifty times in the hospital. It was actually a pretty serious break and the doctor advised her not to go out too much. It hurt quite a but but she had a good threashhold for pain. She would have to miss school though, but her family wouldn't be home much.

_Wait, what's the downside of that? _She mentally asked herself. Then she remembered the flute. It was STILL missing.... She eyed the ring then took it off and started repeating several really stupid mantras, [none of which worked], and she finally stopped when her sense of idiocy broke the meter. She would wear the ring every day until it turned back, and even the ring still held some sentiment....

Her dad had been a musician and had left it to her when he died. Or so she liked to think. In all truth, he probably just left it behind like her. She had been about 3 or 4 when he left and they found out he was dead a year or two later. She sighed, set the ring in the box by her bedside, and even though it was only about 6 pm, dosed off, letting dreams of music and memories fill her head, until the end when a rather familiar white haired person showed up. She woke up right about then.

_What the heck?! Why is he in my dream?! _She mentally spluttered.

It was gonna be a long night considering she woke up about 10 minutes before Midnight. Arisa rolled over and sighed. Looking out her small window and watching a hawk dive into a distant field, catching it's prey with powerful blows and exhilarating grace. She smiled to herself and right at Midnight, fell into another sleep, this time, a dreamless one.

* * *

The three exorcists sat on a hill, watching the skies rather than sleeping in their hotel room. It still sent shivers down Allen's spine whenever he heard the hauntingly familiar words. He could almost recall the piano score to it. They had been attempting to track the source down since they arrived but it sounded as though it came from every direction at once. It was impossible to locate and they might as well be searching for the worlds smallest needle in the worlds largest haystack.

Lenalee listened, just as Midnight struck, to the singing. The haunting ballad that was untraceable. She sighed, looked at her companions and shook her head. This was almost completely hopeless, they just waiting for the day Komui called them back. Allen's discovery of a possible exorcist was promising but they were only about 90% sure. They'd have to tell that awful man, Leverrier, or at least tell someone and the girl would be forced into service whether she wanted to go or not.....

Lavi was the first to stand, helping Lenalee up and they slowly walked back to their hotel. They were all quickly losing faith in cracking the case of the Midnight singer. They were fed up of this town and none of them would ever fit in with kids their age.

They all lay down and sleep, dreaming different dreams. Lenalee was dreaming about going to the order when she was younger. Being forced there. She didn't want this girl to go through that but she knew they'd have no choice.

Lavi was calculating Allen's prospect of yet another Noah with a story he and his grandfather had been reading up on a lot lately. It involved an almost novel like story of a forbidden love and the Earl's claim of dominance.

Allen was dreaming about something terrible. It was a nightmare to say the least. He was filled with such an agonizing sense of loss and dread and the same word kept echoing in his head. "Aki" was what it was saying.... over and over calling out in such a despaired tone. Was Aki a person? Why was such a dream haunting him? He didn't even know an Aki! Then a thought hit him. Was this the Noah sealed in his memories talking to him? Was this Aki his problem or was it the 14th's? Or was it both of theirs? His mind came out of the horrible feeling of pain and loss and he started pondering what this meant. Why was he dreaming something like that. What was this?!

* * *

Somewhere far away, most likely in Japan, a deep and sadistic chuckle rippled through the air. "So, the two who should never have been born have both finally chosen hosts.... Things are getting more interesting every day!" The chuckling grew louder and more psychotic as the others present just started grinning, their golden eyes glinting.


	6. The Flute and the Prophecy

Arisa woke early because of a sharp spasm caused by her leg falling off the bed, and after painfully hoisting it back up and massaging out the pain, she walked downstairs, surprised to see her mother, apparently waiting for something.

"Hey, you. I heard you broke your ankle. What's that gonna cost me?" Were the first words out of her mouth, no "Good morning" or "How did you sleep".

"Nothing, it was a free casting from the community hospital."

"Good." She huffed, and walked back to the couch. Arisa just scowled, grabbed a muffin and hobbled back up the stairs to her room. She sat and glared again at the ring.

_I suppose I should just get over it.... At least it's a pretty enough ring..... But that was my fathers flute....._ In truth, Arisa had never actually known her father, but her brother and mother had. Everyone said that she got all of him and almost nothing of her mother. Arisa wouldn't know though, her mother banned all pictures when she was young.

After about an hour of trying to find something to occupy her time with, she gave up, grabbed the ring, slipped it on her finger and went out into her front yard with a book. She stretched out on the grass and dove into the book, ignorant of the danger lurking not 50 yards away.

* * *

The level 3 and it's companion, a level 2, watched their prey from the bush, It was almost comical, the prey had a broken bone, no idea how to use her innocence and was completely oblivious to their presence. This would be the easiest innocence ever captured. They pinpointed the ring to be the source. They had it in the bag, they knew that. That is, until it picked up on their presence.

* * *

The ring on Arisa's finger began twitching so she took off the source, the ring, and watching in astonishment as it grew! It stretched into a long, familiar shape and her heart beat with joy as she saw it. So her flute had been there the whole time! But why had it only turned back now? She tentatively picked it back up, it was warm and she smiled. She basically threw down the book she had been reading and started into the B flat major scale. She loved the feeling of the metallic keys clicking as she coaxed the sweet sound from the long silver instrument. Then she heard something wrong. It was a high pitched keening noise, like a dying animal....... She continued back down her scale but stopped before she could complete it as their was an explosion in the bush off to her right.

* * *

The level 3 watched in alarm as his companion reacted to the music and then came the pain, oh the pain was excruciating, It was like being torn apart from the inside. He heard a shrill sound and realized it was him. Suddenly the pressure lessened and he was left whimpering. He knew his weaker companion hadn't been able to survive the accidental attack. He looked through the bush, his mind still tingling but stable enough. He saw the confused girl looking over at the bush, probably contemplating whether or not to come and see what was going on. He decided now was the time to take his leave, he ran out behind a bush and back to the central meeting area for the akuma that had gathered. Luckily for him, he had been spared by the blood that coated his hands and had granted him this shell.

* * *

Arisa stared at the bush, had someone put a stink bomb in the neighbors yard? The kids in the area were known for that kind of thing. But that didn't explain the keening or whimpering.... unless..... she shot up and ran over, looking for a hurt animal but finding nothing. She sighed heavily, perhaps it had hit the sprinkler. There were hints of the explosion. _Hmm, tell the neighbors or wait for them to pin the blame on bratty kids? _She wasn't an idiot, if she reported it, they'd probably think she did it. If they knew her, they wouldn't suspect her but of course her mother and brothers reputations basically made everyone stereotype her as the same. It was a sad fact but that was why Hikomi was her only friend. She knew she over thought this and tended to pity herself because of it but she felt she deserved a little pity for the girl no one would get to know....

She turned back to her spot and picked up the flute which had turned an icy cold. She sighed, she was just glad it was here. She elatedly hobbled inside and climbed the stairs of the now vacant house, arriving in her room to begin playing from her advanced techniques book.

It wasn't until almost an hour or two later that the flute turned back into the ring.

* * *

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee couldn't even remember if they had school that day, they didn't particularly care. They were completely fed up and really just wanted to get home. Komui had wanted them to make friends and be with people their own ages, people their own ages passed by them at a wide distance, through either fear or envy. Plus, the lunch lady had not been happy with Allen when he started ordering 3 of everything. They also knew, that their supposed exorcist wouldn't be attending because of a broken ankle.

Instead, they were out shopping, they had sent a golem transmission to Komui about the absolute impossibility of tracking down the voice. Komui had said it stopped moving and had turned back their way at a rapid pace once they had arrived. They had also reported the possibility of an exorcist and Komui had said to bring her in for evaluation at all costs, they needed every exorcist they could get. They knew they had to but Lenalee was having nightmares about when it happened to her and Allen and Lavi were trying to figure out how to approach someone and basically order them to come to headquarters. It would definitely be awkward but what Komui had said was true. They needed any exorcist they could find. It was a good sign with all the akuma, it meant either they were after Allen, Lavi and Lenalee or there was innocence. The first one was almost impossible considering they had been here before the exorcists even knew of the case, so it had to be innocence.

They were outside the small line of shops, Allen trying not to ask about the small pastry shop they were passing. Lenalee had wanted to try some of the coffee she heard about from this one shop in the small town. It was supposed to be the best coffee in the country. They wanted to test that theory.

They entered the small shop, sat and ordered.

"So, when do you think Komui can get back to us?" Allen asked.

"He's probably working hard to bring his sweet Lenalee home." Lavi snickered. Lenalee blushed slightly then kicked Lavi under the table, causing him to grunt in pain.

The waitress put down their drinks, it was indeed very good coffee but they all agreed that Lenalee's was far better. From there, their day was fairly boring, no akuma attacks, no golem messages, no nothing. It was almost like the worlds most boring vacation.

* * *

Komui was indeed frenzied, but not because of his 'sweet Lenalee', instead it was because Hevlaska had received a prophecy so cryptic no one could understand what on Earth it meant.

_Yet another exists on the sinful side_  
_Holding the key to him is her_  
_Holding the key to her is him_  
_Memories resurface and tell all_

Everyone was trying to understand what it meant, usually Hevlaska only received prophecies when she was probing an exorcist, seeing their prophecy. This was different, it was more of a riddle. It could mean many things and Hevlaska said she could not see anything more than that.


	7. The Memory and the Void

Headquarters was a mess. An absolute mess. Hevelaska's prophetic riddle had central, HQ and every other branch of the Black order in total chaos. No one could make any sense of anything. Memories probably meant Noah. Noah probably related to Allen...... Which led them to their next problem:  
Leverrier and his men from central were all in a huff about Walker being let out without Link, but even though it was a complete lie, they were told Lavi and Lenalee would and could contain him. In all actuality, Komui had arranged it so that they left when Link was reporting back at central so that they could get some time away. They had told every exorcist about the prophecy by now, including those three, and they were currently pondering it over.

"Supervisor! We have a report from General Cloud about a recovered innocence." One of the underlings said, then paused, noticing how deep in thought the supervisor was. "Supervisor Komui?"

The supervisor jumped slightly. "Oh yes, good. Tell her to keep it stored and look for more compatible users. That's our main quest at the moment."

The underling nodded and hurried off to deliver the message via golem.

* * *

Arisa had a strange dream.

She was floating, floating in a sea of nothingness. Floating in nothing. No.... nothing would still be something. She was the only being there. The only existence. Isolated. Distant. Alone. She could feel nothing, her limbs and very being were suspended, like her conscience was isolated in this place of indescribable emptiness.

She tried to move, she couldn't.

She tried to speak, but made no sound.

She tried to cry, but no tears came

She stayed that way, suspended in her isolated place, no sound or movement came, no surroundings to take in. The only thing that remained was the overwhelming feeling that she was being held here. As though kept hostage. But surely even a prisoner could move. Her floating conscience raved and rambled, getting slowly madder as it went. Madness, she thought. What a fate, to die of madness. To be mad would be to have no reason, no depth. Your only haven is your own mind, which is also where all your demons lie in wait. To be mad would be to distance yourself, true emotion hidden behind eyes showing you're not all there. To be mad is to isolate yourself in your own mind.

Am I mad, perhaps? She chuckled at the thought. She was no mad woman.

No, madness is not something one can identify. At least when mad, you lock yourself away. You'd want to be here, in this void. I'd rather be out there, moving and laughing. Not trapped in here and unable even to cry....... She again tried futilely to move. But she found no limbs to move with, no eyes to see with, only a conscience suspended in a void. She counted to pass time. Did time exist in this void? Would she ever wake to know if time had passed? Was this permanent? It felt like she was suspended in a state of infinite isolation. Never able to die or sleep. Only able to think and slowly, slowly, dip into true madness. But wait, what if this WAS death? This was the eternal place of passing. She shuddered. No, this could not be death!

She started singing, mentally, of course, for no sound would come, but when she hit the chorus of the familiar and yet strange song, another voice joined in. It was female and slight, much like Arisa's own. It dipped in and out, sometimes matching her own mental song so perfectly she couldn't be sure it was really there. But soon it became clear that someone was singing with her, but unlike her mental song, which only she could hear, this voice resonated, it was real. This gave Arisa hope that she may wake.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the song ended, and the voice drowned out right after Arisa's mental one did. Then it spoke.

_Do you remember yet?_

**Remember what?**

_This feeling. Of being alone, does it make you remember?_

**What should it make me remember?**

They spoke mentally, almost telepathically.

_That song, that man, that madness that consumed us. You are not mad, but perhaps I am._

**Who's us? What man? What song? What madness? Who are you?**

The mental voice that wasn't her own sighed, _I am simply a memory. A very important memory. One that may cost your life._

**My life? I don't want to die! I just want out of here! Out of this void.**

_This is no void, it's a place, of sorts. A place currently only you and I can visit._

**Who's you? Who's I? **

_There is no you and I, only us._

**Who's us then?**

_Us is you and I._

**You know, if you weren't the only other person here, I would so tell you to leave...... **

The voice chuckled, resonating in the void, er, place.

_I am not a person, as I said, I am merely a memory. A memory that everyone needs. One that cannot leave you._

**Who's everyone and why do they need you?**

_Everyone is everyone. Everyone needs me. They need me because of him. To awaken him, I am necessary, to obtain his power, I am necessary. But another force needs you. We are both necessary for victory._

**Who is he and why is he asleep? What exactly can I do?**

_Not asleep, just dormant._

**Isn't that the same thing? And could you please be a little less cryptic.... and you never answered me.**

_No, to sleep is to dream and be unconscious, to be dormant is to be aware but inactive. _

**Thanks for the grammar lesson but why must 'they' awaken him? And you still haven't answered.**

_Because, His power is stronger than anyone can imagine. I would know._

**Who is they and how would a memory know? How can a memory talk? How do I get out of this place?!?! And seriously, are you avoiding my question? Be less cryptic dang you!**

_They are those who need us, one needs you and the other I. I can speak because I exist inside of you and you can leave when I am done. _

**When will you be done? And which side needs me, good or evil? **She decided to give up getting an answer.

_In this war, there is no good and evil, only separate intentions and views. I will be done very soon. _

**Why are you here though, talking to me?** **It's quite annoying how cryptic you are......**

_Would you rather be alone here? I don't like hearing your mental ravings so I decided to keep you company while I work._

**What are you working on anyways?**

_Nothing really, just a gift for you._

**What kind of gift?**

_You'll find out once I'm finished and you wake._

**That's right, how long have we been talking?**

_Time does not apply correctly here so about 15 hours your time. _

_**15 hours!!!!???!!!!??? **_**My- Oh wait, they wouldn't care if I eloped to Antarctica.....**

_Of course, because why would I find a host that is surrounded by those who care when she would simply be ripped away from them?_

**So you chose me who no one cares about?**

_Yup, because I knew nobody would miss you. What's to miss. _It chuckled.

**I really want to punch you....**

_So you do have some personality!_

**Don't act so surprised....... You live in my head right?**

_There's so much wrong about that statement it's not even worth correcting......_

**Why you.....**

_Oh! I'm done at last! You can have your body back momentarily!_

**Oh goody. **

Arisa woke with a start, checking everywhere for a strange person who might have said all that, mentally asking if it was still there. When no one answered, she deemed it a dream.

She hobbled downstairs to make herself lunch,because it was indeed, quite late in the day. She called Hikomi, knowing school would be out, considering it was past 3, and talked cheerily, even though she was still shaken.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi finally got back to their hotel room after going back to school. It was exhausting how boring normal people had it. Lenalee flopped down on the couch, and flicked on the television. She nearly screamed but called Allen and Lavi over. On the news, there was a flabbergasted reporter spluttering something about something but what they were looking at was what was behind him.

The field they had visited nights ago, was littered with hundreds of exorcised akuma debris. There was another exorcist. And they knew how to use their innocence....

* * *

The acclaimed memory sat deep in the girls conscience, hiding herself and chuckled.

I hope you enjoyed your gift, my darling hostess.


	8. The Grand Generals Decision

OKAY! 1 Thing I really wanna get out of the way: This is **NOT** GONNA BE ONE OF THOSE "OMG! MY OC HAS THE HEART! TAKE THAT KATSURA!" fics.... So I am changing both the title and the prophecy from the earlier chapter. The new title is Melody of Madness as you can probably tell and if you want to check out the prophecy, go back and look.

_Warning: A little OOCness..... sorry...... Mostly Allen's POV. A few little snippets of the others_.

* * *

Arisa was watching the news a little later, after she ended her phone call with Hikomi and was totally blown away by what she was seeing. The field, very near her house, was covered in machine parts. Had their been a plane crash or something?! A terrified reporter was exclaiming that no one had managed to see what happened and it had been called in by an anonymous source on their way to work from the neighborhood. What the heck was happening?! There was something not right going on in this town....

* * *

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee would be heading back to the order to deliver their report that day by train. They had already reported to Komui that the strange happenings were untraceable. They had at first planned on bringing the possible exorcist girl with them but on orders from Leverrier, they were to come straight back and he would send people from central to observe her. Lenalee especially was worried from her past experiences and Lavi and Allen were nervous. Why wait? Why on Earth would Leverrier want to prolong bringing in a possible ally?

"Ne, Allen. What do you think is going on?" Lavi asked.

"What do you mean? " Allen looked at Lavi worriedly.

"I mean, we have an unexplained phenomena that's haunting the news, at least 1 possible exorcist who may or may not be skilled with her innocence, or maybe even 2 from that field incident, and they're calling is back to headquarters? Some thing's not right...."

"I suppose you're right. I'm betting Leverrier just doesn't trust me near the new exorcists," Allen said bitterly, showing the first glints of annoyance in a long while, "and we did go out with out Link.... Plus, we know there has to be an exorcist of some sort but we're not really sure who it is..... The one who exorcised the ones in that field could have also saved that girl from the level 2 and gotten away before I saw....." Allen was unusually downcast.

"Allen? Is something bothering you?" Lenalee asked as she came in the compartment door with drinks.

"Not really." It was a very unconvincing lie.

"Allen....." Lenalee said in a warning tone.

"I've just been having weird dreams lately. That's all." He got up and mumbled something about stretching his legs.

"What's up with...." Lenalee stopped as she saw the worry in Lavi's eyes. It wasn't normal friendly worry though. It was more fearful......

* * *

Arisa was starving so she got up to heat up some leftover spaghetti she had made a few nights ago. As she waited she reached up to itch her nose but stopped halfway there. There was a weird scratch she didn't remember getting on her arm. She looked at it carefully and it was indeed a pretty deep scratch. She poked at it and it hurt. When had she gotten this?! She left her dinner to heat up and went into the small bathroom to wash and treat the little wound. Had she scratched it on a bed post or something? Maybe been sleep walking? It had been a few days and her leg was feeling better. She would be able to go back to school in a few days. Since it was Friday, her first day back would most likely be Monday. She was sure getting injured a lot lately.

* * *

The three exorcists finally arrived back at the new headquarters in London after a tense and silent trip. Lenalee had resigned herself into taking a nap, Lavi had been deep in thought and had kept that worried glance and Allen had shown up with a suspicious amount of cash on his person a few minutes before they arrived, most likely from beating some poor souls at poker.

They all did their best to shake of the mood and walked in with cheerful enough expressions. A few of the wandering by finders waved or spoke a greeting but most just walked by. The mood in the order was tense to, it seemed. They walked through the corridors towards Komui's office and were greeted by Reever and several crows. So that was the reason for the mood..... Lenalee tensed a little bit but they all continued into the office full of papers Komui should have seriously filled out by now.

Allen knew that Leverrier was most likely inside along with Komui and that was why the whole of the order was tense or falsely cheerful. Everyone hated Leverrier and his men from central but they had to put up with them one way or another.....

Lavi paused for a second then pushed open the door. Komui and Leverrier seemed to be arguing about something but as soon as the door creaked open, both heads snapped to attention.

"Welcome back, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen." Komui said with a somewhat warm smile in his face. Normally he would have just thrown himself at his sister but with Leverrier there, any breech in protocol could cost you your job. Anyone with common sense knew that Leverrier would simply love to replace Komui with one his central puppets.

"Yes. Welcome indeed." The cold eyed inspector said casting a glance over Lavi and Lenalee but lingering on Allen with a clear look of distatse. "I look forward to reading over your report.... Perhaps you'll give me a prelude now?" With that, he sat down in a recently added chair and continued to glare with cold eyes. Komui cleared his throat and Lavi decided to start the report.

"While there is definitely something strange going on in that town it has been deemed untraceable. We have one suspected High school student exorcist and a for sure second fully trained exorcist who caused the massacre in that field that's all over the news. It may not seem like much but that's pretty much the basis of the written report." Lavi sat back down.

Leverrier looked unhappy. "Are you sure that's absolutely all you found or saw?" His suspicious eyes lingered on Allen who met his gaze evenly.

"Yes sir, at least one exorcist and an untraceable phenomena." Allen's voice was a monotone. He felt Lenalee shivering next to him on the couch in Komui's office and he knew all three of them just wanted out of here. Leverrier gave a sharp nod and they all got up to leave.

"You may go," He said in an annoyed voice, "Except you, Walker." Allen stopped in his tracks and turned slowly towards the inspector. The inspector's voice had been grudging and angry. Komui hid a smirk.

"Yes sir, what is it I'm remaining behind for?" Allen asked, his voice more polite than he was feeling at the moment. He was scared, annoyed and angry all at the same time.

"The Grand Generals wish to have a word with you." The inspector was almost snarling. Allen was more than scared now. The Grand generals?!

Allen slowly followed Komui and Leverrier towards the elevator that would transport them down to Hevlaska, and the Grand Generals', chambers. Since the layout was different than the old headquarters, the elevator was no longer a floating green triangle but rather a normal elevator.

The three stepped onto the walkway towards the large drop off standing before the cloaked generals above them and Hevlaska's strange form.

"Allen Walker." A pause as they all intoned together.

"Point Breaker, accommodator of Crowned Clown." another pause.

"Disciple of the late Cross Marian." They sure liked leaving breaks between phrases....

"Leaving us only three of five generals, the most powerful of all disciples of god."

"We ask not of you to become a general, but since the others are out searching for disciples in this holy war, you shall take on the role of training new exorcists."

Allen paled. Whaaaaaaat?!

"Will you accept this task, Allen Walker?" Even though he was a suspected heretic they were giving him this duty?! No wonder Leverrier had seemed so annoyed!  
"I-I accept." He wondered if he even COULD teach other exorcists to use their innocence.

The Grand generals all nodded in unison and the lights upon them blinked out. Allen took it as a sign to leave.

"Walker." Leverrier said in his clipped tone as Allen lagged behind on the way down the plank. He knew this job wasn't really much, considering new exorcists were few and far between but he was still amazed and delighted that the order trusted him enough still to put this job in his hands. Maybe it was just central who thought him guilty of heresy? He felt a new surge of energy and hope course through him. He still had friends in the order. He was still trusted and no silly dreams were going to change that! He was an exorcist and he always would be! He exited the elevator, determined to get away from Leverrier, and dashed off towards the cafeteria in hopes of finding some friendly faces and possible apologizing to Lavi and Lenalee for his rudeness on the train. He wondered why he had been in such a mood.... It hadn't really been the dreams, though they were starting to worry him. Something had just made him ticked off...... He decided to ponder it over once he had food and set off to the cafeteria. It was late so he'd probably go back to his room after the meal. He went over to Jerry, ordering his cart load of food and wheeled it over to the table his friends were occupying. He was glad to see that they were smiling at him and didn't appear mad. He shook off the lingering feelings of strangeness and pushed the cart of food over.

* * *

Leverrier watched Walker and his friends eat. It sickened him that even in his position the Grand Generals had still been allowed to appoint Walker such an important position. In fact, he currently had a few crows preparing a train that they and he would board and bring in the new exorcist whom they had 100% evidence of innocence use from. He would confront her tomorrow when he arrived and arrive with her for training within two days. Leverrier was determined to find something to use against Walker. He and his followers from central wanted to study him and how the dark matter and innocence could co-exist but they had no proof reliable enough to do so with and apparently, he had many followers himself here in headquarters. But Malcolm C. Leverrier was not the type of man who gave up easily.....

* * *

**Okay, I'll try and be good about updates so bear with me, okay? **

**Oh and the companion fic which I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ FOR THE BACK STORY Will be up soon, and if you read it on my other account, like this one, it's going to be HEAVILY REVISED and hopefully a lot better. **

**_R and R~_**


	9. Of The Past And Of The Future

_**Okay, so this is pretty much self-betaed because my normal beta's internet is down and I wanted to put this up. **_

_**This is really where you might want to start reading The Monster Within as it will start applying to the plot more and more. **_

_**If you don't want to take a little time to read it, eventually, I'll have Lavi and Bookman explain a portion of the backstory.**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy!~  
**_

_**

* * *

**_A few days had passed and it was finally time for Arisa to return to school. Her leg was almost healed, cutting off the extra recovery time the doctor had recommended. He had claimed it to be a miraculously fast recovery when she had gone to get it cleared for school use the day before.

As Arisa finished tying up her hair, the phone rang, and as no one else was home, she of course would have to answer it. She limped downstairs as fast as she could and picked it up.

"Hello, is this the guardian of an Arisa Rosalind?" Something about the pompous tone and arrogance made her unnerved.

"Who wants to know?" She used her best impression of her mom because a sixth sense of sort made her not trust this person. Plus, anytime someone asked for her guardian, her mom generally made a quick escape to the restroom.

"Malcolm C. Leverrier of the Dark Religious Order's Central Offices." The tone grew more annoyed. "We wish to have a word with your daughter, Ms. Rosalind." They must know her mom somehow, If they were using her mother's maiden name, her mom never legally removed the last name of her father nor was he officially declared dead. So how then, did someone from The Black Order know this?

"On what terms is this talk?" She kept up the impression for good measure, something about this didn't feel right.

"We simply wish to have a word with her about her," A slight pause, "Future." He finished.

"On what terms." She demanded this time.

"We have valid evidence that leads us to believe she may possess a fragment of the only known substance on this Earth that can destroy Akuma, innocence." Arisa took in a sharp breath. This was new! After a long and shocked pause, the voice came through again, "Ms. Rosalind? Will you agree to let us take your daughter back to our headquarters?" Her eyes grew cold, hadn't he said 'talk' about her 'future'? What was this about being taken? She knew she was no exorcist! All thoughts of returning to school were forgotten. She licked her lips as they were getting a little dry.

"What evidence do you have? How do you know it's my daughter, neither we nor her know anything about any of this." Her voice dropped to her normal pitch for a split second, if they found out it was her on the end.... what if they were waiting outside?! She had a feeling she wouldn't like this man. Something about him was both scary and threatening.

"We have both scientific and religious evidence, Ms. Rosalind. One way or another, Arisa will be coming with us." Arisa was more than scared now. Maybe she'd stay home after all..... What did 'One way or another' mean?

"Sir, I don't enjoy you calling my home, saying strange things about my daughter and then threatening to take her away from me. If you threaten me or my daughter I swear to you I will seek government help." Her impression was now thickened by fear but it held up decently. She was surprised to hear a chuckle from the other end.

"I'm afraid, Ms. Rosalind, either you'll be cooperating with us or cooperating with the enemy and I must say, you'd be much better off on our side of this war. Our enemy is far more ruthless than I may seem to you right now and they have corrupted our government. So I bid you farewell and I do hope that your daughter will be present at the time we come for her later today. I fear if she's not, things might not go so well for you. We'll be around at 7:00 pm." The dial tone cut on but Arisa didn't bother to put the phone down on the bracket. She was frozen in place from a mixture of Fear, Shock, Rage and Utter Helplessness.

* * *

Leverrier put the phone down. What a disagreeable woman! That tone of voice! At least he had gotten his point across. Central had done some research on the family and found out a somewhat sad history. That woman should have absolutely no problem giving up the child who bore the same face as her late ex-husband yet she had been so adamant! Something wasn't right here....

Then it clicked. The girl had been staying at home from a broken ankle. He had just revealed everything to the girl he was trying to keep in the dark. Leverrier was NOT happy. The small apartment building contained only himself and a few crows, luckily, for if it had been anyone else, they would have been crushed under the weight of his mood. He stalked out of the room to re-brief the crows.

* * *

Arisa, after finally getting over the huge shock, had gone down into the hard to access and find basement of the house. Her mom and brother probably didn't even know it existed. She may not love her family but she sure as heck didn't want to be an exorcist. They could take this innocence or whatever but she sure as heck wasn't coming with them! She went into the small hall closet, lifted up the small rug and pulled up the hatch that led into the surprisingly spacious basement room that was almost deserted and always had been. The only inhabitants were a few mice and spiders and a wooden crate or two. She had found this place once when her mom had come home from a bar somewhere and had started yelling at her for no reason.

She had come down here just to make sure no one else had been and that the hatch into the backyard was still able to open. Her brother was supposed to lock it from the outside a year or two ago and she was hoping his incompetent streak had kept up and he hadn't. It was only about 11 am, time for 3rd period at school, she supposed, but it always paid to be prepared. She pushed against the hatch and it came up easily enough, with only a small amount of creaking as protest.

_Thank you oh god for giving me such an incompetent brother who even after two years of prompting still doesn't do simple chores. _She gave a silent thanks. Might as well leave an escape root open in case someone actually did realize they had a basement. She sighed and sat down on the floor by one of the few things down here, a large wooden crate. She had never bothered to explore it and decided maybe now would be a good time. She lifted open the lid of the crate and gasped.

_I thought mom had all these burned or thrown out..... _In the crate their were pictures of a man who was the spitting image of her, or rather, she was the spitting image of him. She had always been told she looked just like her father but this was ridiculous. On the top there was a letter, addressed to her mother. It was written in a mans scratchy scrawl and wasn't very long. She checked the date. It was the same day her father had left....

Curiosity drove her to pluck it up and open it.

_Dear Kristin,_

_I am so sorry Kristin, but this is the way it must be. I do love you and Kyle but I can't stay. I know it will be hard to keep her around you, but hopefully you won't take out your new found hatred of me on our daughter. I promise that if you shelter her until she's 16 and a half, one of two people will come for her and she won't be your responsibility anymore. I hope that it will be the Dark religious order who comes for her first, that way she'll be safe and might be able to to help end this holy war, but if it's the other side, then horrible things will happen. Make sure she receives the flute I'm leaving behind. It's very important. If you like, after she's 16 and a half, feel free to set her loose or kick her out but until then, please shelter her and make sure she's okay. I'll probably never see any of you again but I really will miss you and I am so so sorry. Also, never let her near choir or singing classes! Swear to me no matter how talented a vocalist she is, you'll never hone that talent! _

_Lastly, I love you Kristin, no matter what you might think now, just know this: You took my life from all about work and all about disaster and taught me how a family should be. You taught me how to love after my heart had almost finished freezing over. You saved me, Kristin, from becoming like those people from my former occupation. You saved me, and I only hope I managed not to hurt you too badly. Please, if it makes you feel better, forget I existed, but know that I will always love you. _

_~Damien M. Sayone_

Arisa didn't even realize she was crying until she felt a salty splash against her tongue. This was why her mother had been crying that night. She, at 3 years old, along with a 7 year old Kyle had sat in the hallway and watched their mother pull her hair out while she was practically wailing, it was her earliest memory.

Her father had told her mother it was okay to throw her away at 16 and a half! He had written an instruction manual and her mother had followed it! That was why she had been disallowed choir classes, why she had been given the flute, why her mother kept her around! It was all because of the father she had always imagined as kind and caring had given her an instruction manual to follow! Anger reeled through her like a wildfire and she felt the ring on her finger pulsate. It was a warm pulsation and it only made her more furious.

_How could this happen?! How could her entire family have not a care in the world for her!? Had she been born to be thrown away to a religious organization as a soldier?! Was she totally useless?! Did anybody even care about her?! _The warmth and pulsations grew stronger and she felt the ring start to twitch. She was so furious she didn't even care, but there was also a deep rooted fear. _Am I going to be thrown away? Am I really unloved by everyone? Will Mom really throw me out in 3 months when I turn 16 and a half? _The ring started expanding and fell from her finger, only to be caught involuntarily by her other hand as it grew long, longer than a flute for sure. She looked down at the long silver, double end bladed spear held in her hand and grinned. But it wasn't the grin of Arisa Rosalind that looked back but the image of a woman who looked just like her, except older and with golden eyes. She was startled and the image faded leaving her feeling alone and hopeless and the long utensil in her hand turned back to a ring and clattered to the floor. She felt more tears come from her eyes but the ability to be angry had totally left her and slid back to the floor after having stood up to read. She sat deflatedly and cried, clutching the letter that had caused her misery tightly to her chest, to prove that this wasn't a nightmare. That letter hadn't even mentioned her name, nor had he said he loved her. Only Kyle and her mother. She supposed that if her expectations hadn't been so high, this wouldn't be so shockingly depressing, but she had always clung to the hope that her father had loved her and would've taken her with him if he could. Most kids in her situations dream, she guessed. It was ironic, really, that she had always thought her mother had been too lazy or had hated her too much to sign her up for choir, or was too lazy to find foster care for her but it had all been her fathers 'What to do with Arisa' manual that had made all that happen. She felt pathetic, sitting there so she got up, glanced at the ring, kicked it into the corner and went back up to her room.

She flopped down onto her bed and after sniffling for a few minutes, drifted off into a nightmarish sleep.

_Hmmm..... would you like to give it your first try.....? _The voice from an earlier dream asked in a soothing tone.

**Give what a try....? Do I get more chances...? **

_Would you like to face the madness? Try to get to the end of the tunnel? I believe you'll have enough drive to get halfway there...._

**What ARE you talking about...?**

_I think you're ready, so you're ready. Give it a try. Remember, don't stop, keep swimming. Don't be taken of course by those already consumed. Know your goal: to find the truth. _

**WAIT! HOLD ON! What are you trying to get me to do?!**

_Just don't be distracted and you'll be fine. Keep swimming until you reach the truth. If you're lost, you'll never be found......_

She was swimming in dark waters, their were eye catching things on either side of her that were beckoning to her. She started to veer of course but a sharp tug kept her going straight. She so wanted to go get a closer look though...... she tried to glance sideways but an overwhelming force pulled her back and she doubled her efforts. Hadn't the voice said 'If you're lost, you'll never be found'??? She pushed forward, surprised at how easily swimming had become in the dark waters. Then she heard the nostalgic tune and stopped short. It was that tune she loved so much.... She smiled and started swimming towards it, getting closer and then realizing that it wasn't the same tune at all...... It was a darker more scattered form of it but she was already so close that she couldn't pull away! She peddled frantically towards the pathway but it started getting less and less clear and she was pulled even more harshly towards the scattered, dark, melody. She saw someone sitting on the bench, playing the piano. They had long mahogany hair, that was thick and pulled back in two braided pleats tied with a black ribbon in the back and they were wearing a black dress. They had a strange gray colored skin but still managed to look lovely in the darkness. The figures face turned towards her and bright golden eyes, like the ones from earlier, looked back at her and she screamed.

* * *

Leverrier and his crow squad had changed their plans and were arriving at the house at 1 o'clock to retrieve the girl. The hooded figures walking beside him were as grim as usual as they walked up the walkway towards the small house. They had reports from the neighborhood people that they hadn't seen her leave the house so they walked right in, the door being unlocked. They walked purposefully towards the stairs but stopped short when an earsplitting scream filled the air.

* * *

Allen was in his room, playing with Timcanpy when a sudden drowsiness came over him. He laid down on the small bed and was asleep within minutes.

The body he was in wasn't his. He couldn't even control it..... The shell started running towards an especially darkened spot of... wherever this was and he saw two people already there. They looked very much alike but the age difference was clear. The older one was trying to pull the much younger one out of the ensuing darkness and and the body his consciousness inhabited was now helping. The older woman sighed in relief, waved and smiled but then stopped cold. She looked scared and angry. She then rested a hand on the seemingly unconscious younger one, merging into her, turning her skin a gray and her now exposed eyes a rich gold. His body started running backwards as the young form started to shimmer and then disappeared. He felt a small tear roll down the cheek of the shell he was in, a tear of happiness, and then he to disappeared.

Allen woke up, sweating heavily. He looked at the clock. 1 o'clock?! It had been only 11:30 when he had fallen asleep and he hadn't dreamt that long, had he? Tim was settled into his hair and he slid out of his bed, heading down to the cafeteria for some well needed food and company. Was he going mad? It sure seemed like it lately.....

* * *

_**I tried to make it a little long**__**er...... I know Allenand Leverrier were a little coughcoughALOTcoughcough OOC but bear with me, ne? **_

_**Review pweeeaz!~**_

_**Cast: Please do!~  
**_


	10. The Memory's Name

Lavi had noticed Allen was being kind of spaced out lately. He knew Allen didn't sleep walk but yesterday morning, he had been found asleep by the front gates, something wasn't right. He had been doing some research, wondering if maybe it had something to do with the fourteenth taking control but Allen was showing no signs of becoming a Noah. He knew some of the others, Lenalee especially, were getting worried. His appetite was lacking, Chaoji of all people had managed to beat him in training and he wasn't talking much anymore. He was almost not even there. Once, Lavi had heard Allen talking, seemingly to himself locked inside his room, but someone had actually answered him. Lavi wasn't just worried for his friend but also about what would happen to him if Leverrier caught wind of his recent.... condition.

* * *

Allen walked slowly through the hallway, still not feeling right. He had a horrible headache and the same image kept flitting through his mind. He had these weird urges to get out of this building and head west..... Several times he had woken up in front of the gate now, only once was he seen though. He knew everyone was worried but he couldn't shake this feeling that there was something he had to do. He was trying to be strong for his friends but he knew they saw through the facade as easily as though it were a window.

* * *

Leverrier ran quickly upstairs towards the horrid sound. He found the girl in question convulsing in pain and seemingly unconscious sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom. He quickly signaled the crows who put a bind on her which she unconsciously struggled against. This made his job easier... But the bindings suddenly shattered and the girl made a sprint for it! Down the stairs and into the closet, down into the basement and into the corner, seeming to pick up a small object then collapsed as soon as it was in her grasp. Her skin tone was an unhealthy gray color, probably signaling illness. He signaled the two crows in and they carried the still unconscious girl outside and started on their way back to the order.

* * *

Arisa was glad to have been pulled away from that piano and that.... monster! But know she was almost wishing she was back there because the current residence of her conscience was the same as that dream from a week or so ago. It was pitch black and she couldn't move.

_Wake up! You must wake up!_

**Hmm...?**

_Silly girl, just wake up!_

**And how do I do that!?**

_Concentrate on returning to your body. Bring the image to mind and return to it! If you stay here much longer they'll find out!_

**Who'll find out what?! Would you quit being so confusing! I'll wake up but what will I find when I do?!**

_You will find the man from the phone, and trust me, if he finds out that I'm here, then we're both in a lot of trouble!_

**Okay! I get it! **

Arisa brought the image of herself to mind and felt the emptiness recede. It had worked! She felt like she was suspended in the air, being carried maybe. She dare not open her eyes in fear of giving away her awakening and tried to keep her breathing relative as her sense of hearing returned. She heard footsteps of around 3 to 5 people, no voices and no other sounds except the echoing of footsteps. Then a familiar voice cut the air.

"Open the gate!" She resisted a shudder. It was worse in person. Much worse! She resisted the urge to open her eyes and see what was going on but she felt herself being carried and knew opening her eyes wouldn't be the brightest of ideas.

Suddenly her ears were assaulted by somewhat of a crowd and she was pushed through it, her feet brushing people as she was carried. She heard a recognizable female voice, the one from lunch a few days back, Lenalee was it?

After escaping the crowded area, she felt herself being laid down and another female voice that resonated with authority and yet gentleness came over.

"Leverrier, who is this and what's wrong with her?"

"This is the newest exorcist to join the ranks, Her condition is unknown but I'll write up a report of our findings later."

"Okay, I'll take a look, you're free to continue your duty."

Arisa was glad to hear footsteps leaving the room and she tentatively opened her eyes. The woman she saw was probably middle to late aged in a nurses uniform.

"It's alright, I knew you were awake. Smart girl to stay that way." Arisa stared at her in astonishment. Apparently she wasn't alone in the 'I hate Leverrier' club.

"Where exactly am I, Miss?" She said, her voice came out a little higher and scratchy than normal.

"You're in the hospital wing of the black order. Now, would you care to tell me why you look so sickly?" Arisa glanced down at her skin and stifled a shriek. It was pale, more so than normal, and almost gray tinted, she was sweating heavily and, after she found the wall mirror, found her eyes to be the stormy color her eyes got when she was sick.

_Relax child, it's simply the effects of me being here. The body can't handle two souls for long but fear not, once we are past the ghostly one consumed by the cube, I'll depart for a while. _

**Wait wait wait, I thought you said you were a memory! And 'ghostly one consumed by the cube', what is that?! Please just... go away!**

An audible sigh echoed around her head.

_I am a memory but the longer I remain here, the more my soul will follow the memories. Unless you manage to maneuver through that vast ocean of madness, eventually, our souls will duel for ownership and as I've been in close contact with yours and know it's weakness, you will lose. _

"So, will you tell me?" The nurses voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. I was ill and the last I remember before waking up here was falling asleep."

The nurse hissed under her breath. "That man abducted an ill and unconscious girl from her home!"

Arisa sighed and laid back against the white pillow as the woman fumed and turned back towards where she had entered..

**Am I really destined to be the body that harbors your soul? Is there any way to prevent it?**

_You must find your way to the truth at the bottom of the sea of madness. _

**I take it you want my body so you won't give a straight answer.....**

_No, I would love to finally begone from this world but those memories tether me here. You have to exterminate the memories that were falsely created and never should have existed before either of us can get on with life and pass on. If you manage to find the truth at the bottom of that sea, then the memories will crumple as they are false. _

**But.... I was there. It's impossible. I was nearly lost and I can't even fathom why I'm not still stuck in that awful blackness. How am I supposed to find the truth if I can't even make it halfway there?**

_You were saved by him and I. I cannot disclose more but just know that you won't be lost so easily. The ghostly one of the cube shall see us shortly and then I'll go back into a docile state and let this body recover. We're testing the limits as of now. I must be careful not to completely show myself during examination lest we be in dire trouble. _

**Well that's certainly.... interesting..... I'm so confused.... Why am I here? I'm no exorcist!**

_No. You are not an exorcist. _

**Then why do they seem to think I am?!**

_Because this body is compatible with the innocence, but your soul is not it's wielder or companion._

**Then wait.... that means that....**

_Yes, you are exactly right. _

**So.... So what do we do?**

_I'm afraid we need each other more than you might know. _

**Oh joy......**

_Yes, oh joyous day indeed, it certainly shall be a joyous day!_

**You know, I forgot to ask this, do you have a name?**

_I did when I was 'alive'._

**What was it?**

_Aki. _

_

* * *

_

**For those of you who bothered to read the side story, this isn't gonna be an AllenXOC as it may appear. This actually isn't gonna be anyonexanyone unless anybody asks me to make it so. **

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Imaginary cookies, flamethrowers and llama's to anyone who does!


	11. I'm still Alive!

_**Oh god guys... What has it been, 5 months? Longer? I feel like such a total failure T_T" **_

_**Let me start of saying I AM SO SORRY AND NO, I HAVE NOT LOST INTEREST OR AM DISCONTINUING MY STORIES! I promise you guys that much! I just have had some serious writers block (yes yes, no excuse) and have been too much of a lazy butt to throw something together for you guys . I looked at my alternate email that this account is tied to and felt really bad about not updating in, like, forever... **_

_**Forgive me?**_

_Anyyywayz, sorry for teasing you guys who were probably looking forward to a chapter but I guess I'll at least offer up a snippet I have of Melody of Madness._

_So, without further ado, I offer you this snippet in hopes of appeasing you and making amends for being such a lazy butt of an author ."_

_

* * *

_Allen sat at the lunch table, smiling a hollow smile but it was enough he supposed. He was eating his normal mountain of food with less vigor than normal but his friends just seemed happy that he was even around. There was a huge buzz going around that a new exorcist had been carried in unconscious by a few crows and Lenalee was going on and on about how sickly the girl had looked when being carried in by the crow. They were making plans, which he rightfully assumed would include him, to go visit her in the hospital after eating.

A few minutes later, they all stood, deposited their trays and set off towards the hospital wing of the black order.

_Hmm... I don't believe you can last much longer with me here. When we reach our destination, I'll return but if you faint from exhaustion now... well, that would not be good._

**Uh... Yeah... I'm not really up to fainting...**

_Well, I'll depart now. Call my name when we arrive so I can assist you in wielding Buredo Uragirimono. _

**Bladed Betrayer...? What the heck is that?**

_It's the name of the innocence fragment and weapon. _

**Do I want to know the origin of that name...?**

_Probably not..._

Arisa shuddered. **Okay then Ms. Aki.**

Suddenly, the feeling that a weight she hadn't known herself to be holding was removed came over her and she sighed in relief. That must have meant Aki had left. She flexed her arms and slid her legs over the side of the small hospital bed. It felt nice to move again.

The door opened suddenly and three familiar faces seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see them. The girl she remember was named... Lenalee, yes yes Lenalee... Spoke first. "Ah, welcome to the black order!" Extended a hand in greeting and smiled warmly. Arisa stared at the offered hand for a second before tentatively taking it and smiling, somewhat forcedly, in return.

"T-thank you?" She murmured, loud enough for the others to hear. It came out as more of a question, much to her disdain. It's not like she had wanted to be here...

_D-Dorian? Is that you! Oh it is! I knew I'd find you! _She had to bring a hand up to clutch her head even though she knew it wouldn't do any good considering Aki was thinking and it was being said in her mind, albeit at a highly accelerated volume. She gritted her teeth.

**Sorry to be rude but do you think you could talk a little quieter? Who is Dorian anyways?**

_Ah, my Dorian! He is... or was at least, my lover. I'm sorry about shouting..._

**No worries... just please don't do it again...**

"Ah, Ms. Rosalind. It's time for your examination." Her whole body went erect at the sound of the voice. Leverrier...

"Ah, um, yeah... Okay..." She muttered. She barely even noticed the strange looks she was getting from the three exorcists who were trying to convince themselves that her strange behavior was caused by a headache.

The abrasive man simply huffed, turned on his heels and she took it as a sign to follow him. He led her down hallways and stairwells until they reached an elevator type... thing. She tentatively stepped on after Leverrier and screeched as it plummeted downwards and finally got a drip on some form of railing.

* * *

So again, sorry for the excessive wait for such a lame little snippet of an incompleted chapter...

_**Oh and a quick note about Arisa: Is she too Mary-sue? I've come to thoroughly despise OC stories and always feel like a hypocrite for it considering I'm writing 2 of them... If she is too Mary-sue, please please please tell me and I can take her down a few notches... I also think I'm going to put more Allen in the story ;P Plus, this is totally not Allen x OC... This actually doesn't really have any pairings... Unless you guys wanted it to, that is *sly look***_

_Anyyywayz, thanks for the alerts and favs minna-sama~! Reviews about how much of a lazy bum I am will be accepted and go completely unargued. __**  
**_


End file.
